Sábado en la noche
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: El sábado es un día sagrado para muchos debido a que al día siguiente es Domingo... ¿Cómo aprovecharías ese día si tuvieras que cuidar a tu "querido" cuñado? ... Y todo gracias a una molesta pelirrosa.


**Buenas buenas a todas las personas que hablan español**

**Aquí Hikari se reporta con otra historia más!**

**Estoy pensando seriamente que la inspiración ha hecho algo conmigo, xq subo one-shots y no termino mis historias eternamente colgadas O.O**

**En fin! Les agradezco a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer mis desvaríos, en especial a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme review **

**Y a las demás personas tacañas que no me dejan un mísero review... sepan que Hikari no les tiene ningún rencor u.u**

**En fin, sin nada más que agregar, les dejo leer tranquilos!**

-Diálogo-

-"pensamientos"

**Negrita: mensaje de texto  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto Masashi-san! ^^**

**LL**

**LL  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado en la noche<strong>

El sábado es un día sagrado para muchos debido a que al día siguiente es Domingo, por ende, día de descanso. Pero, en estos momentos, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, para un hombre el sábado no es sólo el nombre de un día, sino el significado de algo peor. En especial si ese día tuviste que cancelar una salida con tus amigos para cuidar a un mocoso de 16 años por culpa de desgraciado que te tocó como hermano. Y tú que tenías tantas ganas de olvidar todas aquellas estúpidas emociones que ese mocoso te hace sentir, ¡y ahora tu hermano viene y te obliga a que cuides de él!

¿Podía ser peor?

-¡Por favor Sasuke! ¡Y no te vuelvo a decir "estúpido hermano menor" en lo que resta del mes! –

-No me convencerás tan fácilmente Itachi –

-¡Te regalaré las revistas porno que tengo escondidas! –

-¿Para qué mierda quiero revistas porno? –

-¿Acaso eres gay? –

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No soy como tú! –

-¡Entonces acepta de una vez! –

-Por última vez… ¡No cuidaré a un mocoso de 16 años! -

Un pelinegro de largos cabellos negros atados en una coleta baja estaba de rodillas frente a otro de cabello negro un poco más corto, con las puntas alzándose dándole un aspecto más rebelde. El mayor miraba con ojos suplicantes a su hermano menor, quién estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón individual leyendo una novela policial, sin siquiera dirigirle una simple mirada a su hermano mayor. No importaba lo mucho que su hermano insistiese en el tema, no cedería esta vez. Ha estado molestando toda la semana con la estúpida idea de ser niñero por una noche, pero no lo conseguirá.

¡Claro que no!

¡Porque es Sasuke Uchiha!

-Sabes que no es un "mocoso" como tú lo llamas – dijo Itachi, su hermano mayor, tranquilizándose debido a arrebato de desesperación de hace unos momentos - ¡Sólo te lleva 8 años!

-¡Es un mocoso para mí y punto final! –

-¡Es un adolescente! Además, ¿Qué tanto trabajo resulta cuidar a un adolescente de 16 años? – para Itachi esto era el colmo, quería creer que Sasuke rechazaba este pequeño favor sólo por amargarle la noche.

¡Ja! Pero eso no lo iba a permitir

-No lo haré – repitió lentamente Sasuke, dirigiendo su atención al libro que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo cuidar a un adolescente? –

-No sabes nada – susurró Sasuke mirando su libro, ocultando el ligero sonrojo que tenía en estos momentos.

-Bien, ¿es tu elección final? – la seriedad con la que se expresó Itachi dejó mudo unos momentos a Sasuke, vacilando sobre su decisión, pero aun así no desistió.

-Así es -

-Créeme, quise hacerlo por las buenas, pero no me dejas elección –

Diciendo esto, Itachi se dirigió hacia el teléfono con parsimonia, y sujetó con delicadeza el auricular del teléfono, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano menor. Marcó rápidamente un número que sabía de memoria, espero pacientemente unos segundos y luego escuchó la inconfundible voz de su querido novio Minato. Sasuke sudó frío, intentando concentrarse en la lectura, pero fracasando por completo, debido al nerviosismo que su hermano le provocaba. De seguro era algo malo para él.

Y… fue así.

-¡Minato! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! Mi hermano dijo que sí – sonrió Itachi al ver el rostro de completa furia de su "querido" hermano menor – No, no será ningún problema, Sasuke me dijo que no saldrá esta noche y que lo cuidará con mucho gusto.

-¡Y-Yo no dije eso! – gritó Sasuke tirándose sobre su hermano, dispuesto a quitarle el auricular. Pero, por supuesto, Itachi no se lo permitió y lo esquivó con gran agilidad.

-¡Así es! Pero debes decirle a Naruto que traiga sus cosas para pasar la noche, porque Sasuke no tiene muchas ganas de salir – dijo Itachi en tono conciliador, mientras su mano atajaba el rostro de su querido hermano menor, evitando que pueda alcanzar el teléfono - ¿De verdad? ¡Entonces te espero a las 8! ¡Nos vemos!

Y así, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar, volvió a colocar el teléfono en su sitio mientras se dirigía con la elegancia de un Uchiha hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a arreglarse lo mejor posible antes de la llegada de su novio. En cuanto a Sasuke… bueno, él estaba en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la impresión y con las manos cerradas, apretando fuertemente su palma a tal punto de casi hacerla sangrar. Sus dientes rechinaban debido a lo apretados que se encontraban y en la mente de Sasuke sólo había un pensamiento:

"Matar a Itachi".

-No puedo creerlo… lo ha hecho de nuevo – susurró con mucha rabia mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba de nuevo en su sillón, intentando no destrozar el pobre libro que tenia en sus manos.

Itachi sabía que él no se negaría una vez que estuviera hecho, más que por no dejar mal a su hermano, era más bien por no quedar como un maldito insensible o egoísta frente a otras personas. Después de todo, tenía una reputación que cuidar. Pero, en estos momentos, estaba a punto de mandar al demonio su buena moral para darle una lección al malnacido de su hermano por haberse aprovechado de su "bondad"

Al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en los posibles "accidentes" que tendría su hermano, porque antes que se diera cuenta, el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó rápidamente su rostro mirando la hora, abriendo sus ojos e intentando mantener la calma… ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya eran las 8!

-"¡Mierda! ¡Cuando todo esto termine, mataré al bastardo de Itachi!" – pensó con rabia Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con paso lento y pausado.

A pesar de que la puerta estaba a sólo unos pasos del cómodo sillón dónde él estaba, se tomó un buen tiempo llegar hasta allí. Aun cuando el timbre empezó a sonar como desquiciado, no detuvo su lento caminar, quería una pequeña "venganza" por arruinar su tan preciado sábado. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta y mostrar su mejor máscara de indiferencia y seguridad que poseía.

Esta sería una larga noche.

-¡Buenas noches dattebayo! –

Y allí, frente suyo, estaba el motivo por el cual no había querido aceptar trabajar de niñero…

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun – la sonrisa amigable de Minato hizo que Sasuke se tranquilizara sólo un poco, no importa cuánto se esfuerce, no podía odiar a su cuñado. Era demasiado amable y bondadoso como para odiarlo…

Tal vez no iba a ser tan malo cuidar a su hijo.

-Buenas noches Minato-san –

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la sala, siendo seguido de un hombre un poco mayor que Itachi, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Sasuke se preguntaba todo el tiempo qué fue lo que el tranquilo y paciente Minato habría visto en el molesto de su hermano, incluso lo admiraba por aguantar el carácter tan especial de él. Y lo más extraño de todo es que su hijo, a pesar de haber heredado el aspecto de su padre, en carácter fueran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Y ahí es como vamos al tema principal…

El hijo de Namikaze Minato… Namikaze Naruto

-Lamento tener que pedirte esto Sasuke-kun, de seguro tenías planes para esta noche – el rostro un poco culpable de Minato hace que Sasuke se sienta mal por todos los pensamientos malignos que tuvo momentos atrás, cuando su hermano, prácticamente lo obligó a aceptar.

Claro, sólo un poco.

-No tiene importancia Minato-san, esta noche decidí quedarme en casa a descansar un poco –

-¿De verdad? El trabajo en la empresa debe ser agotador –

-No tiene idea, "por culpa del malnacido de Itachi" – pensaba Sasuke intentando contener sus ansias asesinas hacia su hermano.

-En verdad te estoy agradecido por cuidar de Naruto, sé que a veces hace estupideces, pero sólo tenle paciencia – Minato sonrió apenado, rascándose la nuca en actitud nerviosa. Se sentía bastante mal por dejar a su hijo al cuidado de Sasuke, sabía que lo estaba engañando y no le agradaba eso para nada, todo por culpa de su novio – "lo siento Sasuke-kun, espero que todo resulte bien"

-¡Papá! ¡No soy tan torpe! – la voz inconfundible de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, riendo un poco al ver como hacía un ligero pucherito y cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del hombro.

Si, todo saldría bien.

-Eso es lo que crees, dobe –

-¿Qué dijiste teme? –

-¿Es que aparte de dobe, también eres sordo? –

-¡Eres un…! –

-Bueno, cálmense ambos – Minato decidió terminar esa absurda discusión de niños antes que pasara a niveles críticos y tuviera que pagar por algún vidrio roto – Naruto, sólo será una mísera noche, así que compórtate ¿entendido?

-¡¿por qué sólo me lo dices a mí? –

-Porque eres un dobe –

Antes que Minato contestara, Sasuke se le había adelantado con una de sus clásicas frases para sacar a Naruto de sus casillas. Se notaba a leguas que enfurecer a Naruto se había convertido en el hobbie preferido de Sasuke, incluso es más divertido que enfurecer a su hermano mayor. Verlo con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas rojas por la ira y esa mirada azul que lo desafiaba sin darle tregua… Era la mejor vista que pudiera tener…

-No creas que te salvas, Sasuke-kun – la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Sasuke se borró al ver el rostro serio de Minato – Escuchen chicos, sólo será una noche y no quiero encontrar este lugar destrozado sólo porque ninguno de los dos sabe controlar su mal genio.

-¡Es culpa del teme! –

-¡¿Qué dijiste usuratonkachi? –

-¡Basta! – Minato no acostumbraba alzar la voz, por ello, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se quedaron mudos y rígidos en sus lugares, mirando sorprendidos al rubio mayor. Éste, al ver que le prestaban atención prosiguió – Prométanme que olvidaran sus diferencias y se llevaran bien por esta noche.

-¡Pero…! – Naruto iba a objetar algo, pero la irreconocible voz de su "querido" cuñado, lo había detenido.

-¡Ya estoy listo! – gritó Itachi desde las escaleras, vestido simplemente con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una camisa azul a cuadros. Su cabello lo tenía como siempre y tenía un collar con un abanico blanco y rojo adornando su blanco cuello, tal vez era simple, pero a Minato le pareció increíblemente hermoso.

Todo en él era hermoso.

Si no fuera por el leve codazo que Sasuke tuvo que darle a Minato para que despertara, éste se quedaría contemplando toda la noche la sensualidad que desprendía cada poro de esa tersa y suave piel que se moría por probar.

-Te ves bien, Itachi –

-Gracias – dijo Itachi con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, desviando su mirada hacia cualquier otro punto del lugar que no fuera el rostro sonriente de Minato, quién le tendía la mano cuan caballero a la espera de su princesa.

En este caso… príncipe.

-Bueno, dejen las cursilerías para después – dijo Sasuke zarandeando suavemente a Itachi, siendo acompañado por una tos seca de parte de Naruto.

-Anda papá, ¡debes disfrutar al máximo esta noche! – Sonrió Naruto dándole unas palmadas amistosas a su padre – mira que hago un enorme sacrifico viniendo a quedarme esta noche con el teme.

-¡No te preocupes Naruto-kun! Cuidaré muy bien a Minato-san – dijo Itachi colgándose del cuello de Minato, mientras éste sólo sonreía al entender las segundas intenciones de su novio.

-Minato-san, asegúrese de que mi hermano no cometa ninguna tontería por favor – dijo Sasuke haciendo una ligera reverencia, causando el enojo de su hermano mayor ante la falta de confianza.

-no te preocupes, lo cuidaré más que a mi vida – sonrió amablemente Minato.

Minato e Itachi subieron al auto del primero y se alejaron de allí, ante los rostros sonrientes de Naruto y Sasuke. Al perderlos de vista Minato suspiró cansinamente, preguntándose una y otra vez si fue buena idea dejarlos solos, sin perder de vista el camino. Itachi, al parecer, leyó sus pensamientos, porque entonces apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de su novio, dándole en esa acción unas mudas palabras de aliento que Minato entendió a la perfección.

-Sé que tienes miedo, no eres el único – murmuró Itachi, viendo los ojos tan azules de Minato – pero confía, a veces, es necesario ver lo que no queremos ver.

-Tienes razón – sonrió, pisando el acelerador un poco más.

**Volviendo con Sasuke y Naruto…**

Ambos estaban de pie en la entrada, con la mano derecha hacia arriba y sus rostros tenían una sonrisa, que por supuesto, era fingida. Cuando se aseguraron que ya no los estuviera viendo, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se apresuraron en entrar a la casa. Sasuke se tiró en el sofá, sin tener reparo alguno en el libro que había estado leyendo o en la presencia misma de Naruto. Por otro lado, Naruto se tiró en la alfombra con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, producto del esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer ambos para evitar matarse entre sí.

-De alguna manera, lo logramos – susurró Naruto, con el rostro pegado a la alfombra.

-Sí, logramos… - iba a seguir hablando Sasuke, pero el sonido del timbre alertó a ambos.

Sasuke maldijo interiormente, no quería levantarse, así que espero pacientemente a que el extraño que estuviera del otro lado se cansara de tocar el timbre y se largara de una vez. Pero, Naruto estaba empezando a perder los estribos a causa del molesto sonido, que se hacía cada vez más insistente… ¿A quién mierda se le ocurría visitar al bastardo de Sasuke a las 9 de la noche? ¿Acaso era retrasado o qué?

-¡Ve a abrir de una vez dattebayo! –

-Estoy cómodo, ve tú… - susurró Sasuke escondiendo su rostro en unos de los grandes almohadones del lugar.

-Eres un bastardo... – murmuró Naruto levantándose con lentitud de su cómodo lugar y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta…

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a alguien bastante inusual, pero que él conocía a la perfección…

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Naruto al ver a la pelirrosa de su amiga en ese lugar a esas horas de la noche. Sasuke, al escuchar ese nombre, lo único que hizo fue ponerse de pie de un salto y rogar a todos los dioses que ella no lo hubiera visto…

-Vine a ver a… ¡Sasuke-kun! –

Como las deidades lo odiaban…

Cuando una persona, o un ser vivo, se sienten en peligro, el instinto de supervivencia rápidamente se prende en la mente, como si fuese una alarma. Por lo tanto, Sasuke no era la excepción, así que haciendo uso de las largas horas que pasaba en el gimnasio luego del trabajo y de los entrenamientos que el kendo le otorgaba… hizo lo que todo hombre haría, al verse frente a una bestia descomunal.

Retirarse con dignidad… O huir.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Soy yo! – dijo la pelirrosa, entrando en la casa, pasando olímpicamente de Naruto y yendo directo a la cocina, donde vio que el azabache se escondió.

-¿A qué vienes Sakura? – siseó con evidente enfado Sasuke, usando la mesa de la cocina para poner distancia entre ella y él.

-¡Es obvio! ¡Vine a pasar el rato! –

-¿Y quién demonios te invitó para que vengas a mi casa? –

-¡No necesito invitación para venir! –

Sasuke se tocó el puente de la nariz, intentando mantener la calma o, en todo caso, recordar donde mierda se había ido toda su paciencia de hace unos instantes. Necesitaba pensar en algo para sacársela de encima, no quería que Naruto se hiciera una idea equivocada sobre ellos, en especial esa clase de "idea". Vio como Sakura se acercaba lentamente a él, mientras tanto, él no hizo absolutamente nada. Se había rendido en el mismo momento en que la había visto entrar por la puerta…

Pero… una mano morena sujeto el blanco brazo de Sakura, ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke…

¿Pero qué…?

-Sakura-chan, ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no invadir la casa de una persona sin ser invitada? – la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto estaba lejos de ser una amistosa, más bien parecía una llena de malicia.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – Sakura no podía zafarse del fuerte agarre en que la tenía Naruto, así que sólo atinó a removerse inquieta.

-Te pido amablemente, que te retires de aquí, dattebayo – dijo Naruto arrastrando consigo a Sakura hacia la puerta, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer Naruto! ¡Suéltame de una vez! –

-Eres muy ruidosa Sakura-chan, molestarás a los vecinos –

-¡No me importa! ¡Vine a ver a Sasuke-kun! ¡No a ti! –

-No me importa… -

-¡Déjame! –

-¡Ya basta! – el grito de Naruto hizo que Sakura se detuviera en seco cuando llegaron a la puerta. La seriedad con la que Naruto la mirada era intensa, tanto que ella sólo desvió la mirada hacia el suelo – Ya lárgate.

Naruto la soltó bruscamente, haciendo que Sakura tambaleara un poco. Antes que pudiera recuperar el equilibro, Naruto cerró la puerta en las narices de ella, importándole muy poco el hecho de que se hubiera lastimado o los golpes que ella estaba dando al otro lado de la puerta, gritando toda clase de amenazas contra su persona. Pero el rubio seguía allí, viendo fijamente la puerta como si esa reacción fuese completamente normal para él.

-Sakura-chan… - suspiró dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Al escuchar su voz, Sasuke salió de su estupefacción y vio como Naruto se dirigía a lo que sería su habitación por esa noche, no sabía que lo había impulsado en ese momento, pero necesitaba decirlo.

-Naruto… - al oír su nombre se volteó lentamente, mirando de reojo al joven azabache que estaba al pie de la escalera – Yo…

-No quería… - empezó a decir Naruto, volteando su rostro para que el pelinegro no pudiese verlo - … que ella estuviera contigo.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo…

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Unos golpes que provenían, al parecer, de la ventana del segundo piso, resonaban por toda la casa. Al escuchar esos golpes, tanto Sasuke como Naruto corrieron hacia el gran ventanal, sorprendiéndose por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando. Una chicac on el cabello teñido de un llamativo color rosa, estaba tirando piedritas que había encontrado por ahí para llamar la atención del dueño de casa.

Ya saben de quién hablo ¿no?

¡Esto es el colmo!

-¡Qué quieres, Sakura-chan! – la inconfundible voz chillona de Naruto sacó a Sasuke del pequeño trance en el que estaba, mirando con asombro a la fastidiosa chiquilla que estaba fuera de su casa.

-¡Quiero hablar con Sasuke-kun! –

-¡No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo! – gritó con más ganas Sasuke.

-¡Es importante! –

-¡Si en verdad lo es, dímelo mañana! –

-¡mañana ya será tarde! –

-¡Qué demonios quieres! –

-¡Yo…! – En esos momentos, las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de un tenue carmín, como si dudara de lo que iría a decir - ¡Me gustas mucho!

-… o_o –

-…-_-U –

-¡Así es! ¡Acéptame como novia! ¡Vamos, te desafío! – seguía gritando Sakura con el puño en alto apuntando hacia Sasuke, quién sólo suspiraba cansinamente.

-¿Eso era todo? – murmuraba Sasuke, volteando hacia la derecha encontrándose solo. Escuchó unos rápidos pasos y luego un fuerte portazo que retumbó en toda la casa – "¿Lo habrá molestado?"

-¡Y bien! ¡¿Cuál es tu respuesta Sasuke-kun? –

-Sakura… - intentaba buscar paciencia donde no había, pero era simplemente imposible razonar con alguien como ella. Así que optó por su única opción… -Por última vez… ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás seré tu novio!

-¡Pero…! –

-¡NUNCA! – gritó aún más fuerte Sasuke. Esta debía ser la decimoquinta vez que la rechazaba, o le manifestaba sus deseos de no querer una relación, de forma "razonable".

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no eres capaz de aceptarme? – los ojos de Sakura estaban al borde de las lágrimas, pero eso a Sasuke no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Bien… a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-¡Porque…! ¡Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona! –

-¿Quién es? –

-¡No te lo diré! -

-Si me rechazas, al menos debo saber quién es mejor que yo – dijo ella ocultando sus ojos tras su fleco, aguantando las ganas de golpear a la persona que le arrebató a, según ella, su Sasuke.

-Esa persona… - suspiró Sasuke, mirando de reojo la habitación donde estaba Naruto -… está más cerca de mí de lo que crees.

-Sasuke-kun… -

-Debes irte, Sakura – dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la habitación del rubio, no sin antes cerrar la ventana para no ver el rostro empapado de lágrimas de Sakura.

Se sentía como un miserable patán.

Pero… debía agradecerle, porque ahora, estaba completamente seguro.

-Naruto, déjame entrar – se detuvo frente a la puerta de éste, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que iba a decir, sin resultado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

-Quiero entrar, abre la puerta Naruto –

-¿Por qué no vas con Sakura-chan? Ella es tu novia ¿no? –

-Espera… mi ¿qué? – los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron debido a la impresión, ¿acaso Naruto estaba insinuando que había aceptado la absurda propuesta de Sakura? ¡Debía estar demente!

-Aceptaste ¿no? ¿Entonces que estás esperando para ir con ella? –

-¡Acaso eres idiota! ¡Jamás iré con ella! ¡Ahora abre esta puerta o yo mismo la tiraré! –

Lo que fueron unos segundos, fueron horas interminables para Sasuke. En este momento, no entendía a qué venía todo el maldito drama que estaba montando Naruto, En todo caso, el que debería estar enojado allí era él. Era la decimoquinta vez que rechazaba a Sakura y parecía que ésta no entendía, tuvo que gritar lo suficientemente alto para que, de una vez por todas, ella comprendiera que jamás sería correspondida. Un ligero sonido sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Naruto? –

Cuando entró a la habitación, encontró al rubio tirado sobre la cama y ocultando su rostro con la almohada. Sasuke, se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría a hacer. Se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Naruto, quién no se había movido de su lugar ni un ápice. No sabía siquiera como empezar, así que sólo atinó a acariciar tiernamente la melena rubia de Naruto, sintiendo un pequeño respingo por parte de éste.

Buen comienzo.

-Naruto… escucha, Sakura no es mi novia –

-… - por el leve movimiento que hizo Naruto, Sasuke sabía que tenía la completa atención de éste.

-No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas – continuó Sasuke, intentando que lo que estaba a punto de decir no sonara demasiado vergonzoso – Ya le dejé muy en claro que no saldría con ella y la razón es muy obvia…

-…- Naruto se levantó lentamente, sentándose frente a Sasuke y esperando a que continuara.

-Le dije que estaba enamorado de otra persona… -

-¿otra persona? – Naruto no sabía que sentir en esos momentos, si alivio al saber que Sasuke rechazó a Sakura… O una enorme decepción al saber que Sasuke amaba a otra persona…

-Así es… - Sasuke sujetó delicadamente las manos de Naruto, haciendo que las morenas mejillas de éste se tiñeran en un leve carmín -… pero, esa persona debe elegirme.

-Sasuke… - no sabía qué hacer, si estaba en lo cierto, ¿Sasuke estaba… declarándose? - … esa persona ya te ha elegido.

-¿De verdad? –

-Si –

Ese pequeño murmullo por parte de Naruto, bastó para que todas las ilusiones y sueños de Sasuke se volvieran realidad. La felicidad que sentía en esos momentos era tanta, que mando al diablo todas las veces que Naruto y él pelearon, las veces que él le provocaba al blondo con el único fin de tener la atención de aquellos orbes azules sólo para él. Atrajo a Naruto hacia sí, y antes de que siquiera el rubio reaccionara, un beso lleno de amor selló los labios de éste.

Naruto no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar a esto, sabía que le dolería mucho si algún día, Sasuke llegara a encontrar a alguna mujer que lo ame y lo aleje de su lado. Siempre había imaginado si estuviera al lado de Sasuke, sintiendo su calor, abrazados y besándose apasionadamente bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado. Pero… nunca pensó que ese hermoso anhelo se cumpliría alguna vez, pero ya no era un simple deseo…

La lengua del pelinegro delineaba el labio inferior de Naruto, pidiendo permiso para entrar. El rubio abrió ligeramente la boca, dando paso a la traviesa lengua del pelinegro que exploraba con ansia cada rincón de aquella húmeda cavidad. El sabor de Naruto era adictivo, era como una poderosa droga que no podía dejar de probar. Pero, por desgracia, la falta de aire se hizo presente, por lo que, a regañadientes tuvo que separarse del rubio.

¡Oh, mierda! Los ojos levemente cerrados de Naruto, siendo aún víctima de las sensaciones que acaba de experimentar, sus morenas mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados debido al candente beso de hace un rato y su cuello expuesto… era la mejor vista que pudiera desear.

Pero, debía controlarse.

-Ahora… ¿todavía sigues creyendo que me gusta Sakura? –

Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza, mirando asombrado como Sasuke sonreía de medio lado, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Luego aprovechándose del estado de aturdimiento de Naruto, Sasuke lo atrajo hacia así, en un abrazo protector que el rubio aceptó gustoso, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y todo… gracias a Sakura.

-¿Quieres _dormir_ conmigo esta noche, _Na-ru-to_? – susurró sensualmente Sasuke al oído de su, ahora amante.

Naruto se sonrojó furiosamente… pero aceptó.

…

…

…

…

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…**

_¡Ah! M-Minato… ¡Ngh! –

_I-Itachi… Eres delicioso –

_¡Ah! –

_I-Itachi… ¿c-crees que los chicos estén bien? – dijo el rubio mientras devoraba con gula el cuello de su novio, chupando de nuevo aquella marca que le había dejado hace unos segundos, sin perder ni un solo segundo el ritmo de las embestidas.

_¿P-porque… lo p-preguntas en un m-momento así? ¡Ah! – jadeó Itachi aferrándose a la espalda del rubio, arañándolo al mismo tiempo debido al delicioso espasmo que recorre su cuerpo con cada embestida de su novio.

Era todo un experto en la cama.

_N-no lo sé… ¿preocupación de padre… o de _futuro cuñado_ quizás? -

_T-tal vez… ¡Ah! –

La cama se movía frenéticamente al ritmo de las embestidas, y las sábanas habían resbalado hacia el suelo hace largo rato. Las blancas piernas del azabache rebosaban en los fuertes hombros del mayor, haciendo la penetración mucho más profunda y placentera. Ah, estar dentro de Itachi era la gloria, aún se preguntaba cómo es que un hombre tan sano como él había caído en las redes de un hombre como Itachi… pero era comprensible ¿quién se hubiera resistido a poseer el exquisito cuerpo de su pareja? ¿Quién hubiera sido capaz de controlarse frente a esa fruta prohibida?

Él no.

Minato e Itachi estaban tan concentrado en lo que hacían, disfrutando las mil y un sensaciones que estaban sintiendo, que no pudieron escuchar la vibración del teléfono celular de Itachi que reposaba en la mesa, anunciando que un nuevo mensaje de texto había llegado. Itachi miró de reojo su celular, mientras se aferraba cada vez más a Minato, temiendo caer debido a los fuertes espamos que recorrían su cuerpo.

_"Mañana lo veré" – pensó.

Sin que él supiera, era un mensaje de su querido hermano menor.

Era corto, pero decía mucho.

"_**Aniki,**_

_**El Dobe dijo que sí**_

_**Regresa hasta pasado el mediodía.**_

_**Sasuke"**_

_**..**_

_**..  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LL<br>**_**LL**

**Y hasta aquí va el fic!**

**Saben? no soy fanática del MinaIta, pero pensé que esta pareja quedaría mejor en el fic  
><strong>

**Si te gustó el fic, marca "review"**

**Si no te gustó... marca "review", deja tu comentario y luego sal de aquí! ò_ó**

**Recuerda... Barney te esta vigilando! wuajajaja!  
><strong>


End file.
